A device of this kind is known from European Patent EP 0 208 237 B1. It consists of a combination of a window pane of a motor vehicle with a pane entrainment member, which connects the window pane to a guide device and is connected by a cable or guide pulleys to a locally fixed drive unit for the translatory adjustment of the window pane. The connection between the entrainment member and the window pane is provided by a through hole in the window pane and by a pin connected to the entrainment member and pushed through the hole. Support and secondary wings are provided on the entrainment member to guide the window pane and extend from the entrainment member to the surfaces of the window pane. The lower edge of the window pane rests on elastically deformable elements of the entrainment member in order to produce freedom of play and avoid rattling noises between the entrainment member and window pane.
Devices for adjusting translatory displaceable component parts in motor vehicles are normally screwed, riveted or partially welded with guide rails on base plates, inner door panels or body parts of a motor vehicle. Fixing the drive devices on the relevant base part thus requires a certain number of fixing elements predetermined by the static conditions and which have to be attached in several work steps and removed again should any repair become necessary. Apart from the additional individual parts the fixing of the drive devices on the base parts requires extra technological process steps which need assembly time and thus incur additional costs.
In order to reduce the load on parts of the drive device, such as the drive motor or the cable of a cable window regulator system, dampings are required during the switching processes, which become active upon reaching a stop and either absorb load peaks or dampen dynamic load peaks. This damping of the system has basically taken place inside the gearing of the drive device, such as in the form of keyed locking damping chambers in the worm wheel of the gearing of the drive device. Between the entrainment member and the worm wheel are radial damping rubbers which produce a deliberate energy conversion through rolling work in dependence on torque and thus absorb dynamic load peaks.
The damping elements mounted inside the gearing housing require an additional amount of gearing space and thus either reduce the effective guide length of the worm wheel and the entrainment member on the fixed axis, or lead to an increase in the outer dimensions of the gearing housing and the drive device. Moreover, when loaded, poor toothed engagement ratios and undesired axial expansion of the rubber damper result so that there is the threat of premature wear and the risk of a functional breakdown. Furthermore the degree of efficiency of the drive device is impaired.